


Want To Come Too?

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [22]
Category: South Park
Genre: Craig Isn't White, M/M, Pets, Public Display of Affection, Walks In The Park, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharaoh was whimpering at the door. Or maybe he was whimpering at his leash in the basket by the door. Craig couldn't tell. God, it was too early in the morning for this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want To Come Too?

**Author's Note:**

> 22\. "Do you want to come too?"
> 
> i haven't proofread this hmu if you find mistakes. i've been meaning to write this for literally two years and write it as its own thing but. i finally got around to it and decided i could work it into this series.
> 
> ........in case anyone is wondering pharaoh is an australian cattle dog mix.

Somehow, Craig always forgot his boyfriend got up at the asscrack of dawn on most days. (On good days.)

He was marching around the trailer, grabbing dishes off side tables and scooping clothes off the floor. Craig grunted from his place on the couch, causing Pete to momentarily stop in his tracks.

“Hey.” Craig mumbled, yawning loudly.

“Mornin’.” Pete greeted. He was dressed down to his boxers and a black band shirt. (All Time Low? Okay, Mr. Not Emo, sure) His hair was dishevelled and out of place, free of product but matted from sleep. God, he was cute. What the fuck.

“You look dumb.” He said as he pulled the blanket up over himself more, snuggling against it.

“Thanks.” Pete snickered, returning to picking up dog toys and tossing them into a basket. “I gotta take Pharoah on a walk,” Pete said, glancing up at the taller boy. “Do you want to come too?” At the sound of his name and the word ‘walk,’ Pharaoh sat up from his place on the reclining chair, brown eyes staring intently at Pete.

“Didn’t it snow last night?” Craig groaned.

“So?” Pete slipped out of the living room and raised his voice. “Gotta walk my dog. He gets antsy.”

“You are far too dedicated for your own good.”

“Are you gunna come?”

“Yeah, I guess.” As an afterthought, almost, he added, “Only to make sure you don’t die, though.”

Pete snickered loud enough for Craig to here.

The tan dog unscrambled himself from the quilt he had been sleeping under and dashed to the door and began to whine. Maybe it was at the leash that was in the basket  _ by _ the door. Craig couldn’t tell. God, it was too early in the morning for living.

When Pete popped back into the room, probably fifteen minutes later, he had a grey sweater and tight black pants on. His hair was parted out of his face, clipped in place with little pink clips. (He’d told Craig that Henrietta had bought them for him, because she was tired of him stealing her expensive black ones and not returning them. Craig wasn’t surprised.) He had a bit of eyeliner and dark eyeshadow on.

He walked over to Craig and simply laid down on top of him.

“Hurry up.”

“I can’t get up with you on top of me.”

“Yes, you can.” Pete argued. “You’re strong. You go to the gym and stuff, like a fuckin’ poser.”

“That’s not my fault, Token and Jimmy drag me there.”

“Boohoo, you still go to the gym and get all gross and sweaty. Lift me. I’m small.”

“You like me when I’m gross and sweaty.” Craig snickered, but shifted around a little, then hoisted Pete up and allowed himself to sit up as well. He yanked Pete onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist.

“Get dressed, we gotta go.” Pete scolded, but didn’t move too much.

“Is it even seven yet?”

“7:46, actually. Chop chop.”

Craig huffed, but moved Pete off his lap, hauling himself up and stretching out his arms. Pete allowed himself to watch as Craig’s shirt rode up a bit, revealing the dark skin of his hips.

As Craig shuffled back towards the bathroom and got ready, Pete grabbed Pharaoh’s leash, a little smile slipping onto his lips as he hooked it onto his collar, before grabbing the dog’s tiny dog boots. Pharaoh let out a little whine as Pete slipped them onto his furry feet, and he laughed just slightly.

Craig came back only about seven minutes later, his heavy, almost too large coat and blue jeans in place, ridiculously old hat on his head. Pete snickered.

“And  _ I _ looked dumb.”

“ _ You  _ are going to freeze.” Craig argued, pointing at his sweater before folding his arms over his chest.

“I’ll be fiiine.” Pete huffed, his gaze going down to Pharaoh, who was bouncing happily at his feet. “We go out like this all the time.”

“At least Pharaoh’s got… decent footwear… I’m half amazed you didn’t put him in a sweater.”

“My mom said she was gunna make him one for Christmas.”

“God.” Craig rolled his eyes, but smiled just a little as he walked towards the door, Pete and the dog following quickly behind.

Outside was bitter and cold, an icy wind blowing almost through them. Pete didn’t seem to mind. He and Pharaoh quickly took the lead, walking steps in front of Craig. His black boots crunched in the snow, and the tan colored dog walked awkwardly in his little grey booties.

The walk to the park wasn’t a long one, but it was filled with conversation and simple gestures, Craig eventually walking in time with Pete, enough so that he could reach out and hold the boy’s hand.

“You’re cold.” Craig scoffed.

“Maybe your hotheaded-ness is just spreading through your body and altering your judgment.” Pete shrugged. Craig rolled his eyes.

When they arrived at the park, it was void of anyone else, leaving only the two boys and the dog. Pete pulled a tennis ball out of his sweater pocket, and Craig raised an eyebrow. The smaller goth unclipped Pharaoh’s leash, before quickly reeling back and throwing the green ball as far as he could. Pharaoh took off like a dart after it, tripping over his feet and rolling in the snow briefly before retrieving the ball. He yipped happily as he came running back, halting just feet before Craig and Pete. He dropped the ball and nudged it towards Pete’s feet, who picked it up and threw it once again. Pharaoh took off once again.

The two boys settled down on top of a picnic table, after Craig had wiped off all the snow from on top of it. Craig sat criss cross on the table, his eyes gliding back and forth between Pete and his dog. Pete was leaning heavily against the table, only pulling away to pick up the ball and throw it every now and then.

“Getting cold?” Craig asked, leaning forwards to rest his elbow on his leg, his chin in his hand.

“In your dreams.” Pete scoffed as he watched as Pharaoh tripped over his own feet while trying to grab the ball. He smiled just slightly, causing Craig to let out a little chuckle.

“In my dreams you’re wearing a coat.”

“Okay,  _ mom _ , geez.” Pete snickered as Pharaoh ran up to them, dropping the ball. Pete picked up the ball, tossing it to Craig, who barely managed to catch it. “Throw it.”

Craig sighed softly, but chucked the tennis ball as far as he could. Pharaoh took off after it. The process repeated for a while, one of the boy’s throwing the ball while the dog barked and yapped happily.

After about ten minutes, Pete wrapped his arms around himself, letting out a little shuddery breath. Craig watched him with focused eyes, catching the slight shiver that ran through the dark haired boy’s body. He scooted closer towards him, until his knee bumped against the small of his back. Pete tensed a little, glancing back at him.

“I’m not cold.” He stated, looking away.

“I didn’t say anything.” Craig shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, but you were  _ thinking  _ it, asshole.”

Craig huffed a little laugh, and he uncrossed his legs, allowing them to swing freely over the side of the table. He grabbed Pete’s waist gently, pulling him closer. Pete didn’t resist. “I’m sure you’re not cold. But maybe  _ I’m  _ cold. And I want to cuddle you for warmth.”

“Really.” Pete shot back dryly, but when Craig all but pulled him up into his lap, Pete didn’t protest, only shifted around so he was sitting sideways. Craig nuzzled his face into Pete’s neck, eliciting a little sigh from the black and red haired boy.

When Pharaoh came bounding up to the picnic table, Pete made a move to leave, but Craig’s grip only tightened.

“Craig…” Pete mumbled, tilting his head down.

“You’re fucking freezing, I’m not letting you go.”

“Ugh.” Pete gently knocked his head against Craig’s nose, who merely went back to nuzzling against him. Pharaoh let out a little whine, but after realizing neither of his boys was going to throw his ball, he resorted to attempting to toss it for himself. Pete smiled gently, watching as his dog chased the tennis ball around the empty park.

“Your dog’s a nerd.” Craig said as he pulled the boy closer to him. “Little dog booties. Throwing the ball for himself.”

“He’s great and I love him.” Pete huffed.

“I know.” Craig snickered.

They fell quiet for a moment, Craig’s arms securely around Pete’s shivering body. Pete pulled away after a minute, sitting back on Craig’s lap to look him over. He threaded his brows together, chewing on his lip.

“Unzip your coat.” Pete said softly. Craig flushed, letting out a strangled squeak.

“Okay, I know you think I’m hot shit and everything, but dude, we’re in public-”

“Not like that!” Pete swatted his shoulder, a little laugh bubbling up from his throat. “Just unzip your coat, I want to try something. Nothing sexual.”

Craig smiled awkwardly but eyed him with minor confusion, before slowly unzipping his coat. Within seconds, Pete scooted back closer to Craig, shifting around a little so he could zip the coat up over the both of them. Craig let out a little noise of surprise, but Pete only barely poked his head out of the jacket, otherwise trying to hide his upper body in Craig’s coat.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Craig spluttered, raising an eyebrow.

“Your coat is warm.” Pete mumbled, closing his eyes.

“God, you remind me of Ruby’s dog.” Craig wrapped his arms around Pete, rolling his eyes. “Tiny and loves to hide in people’s clothes.”

“He likes being warm. I like being warm.” Pete snickered.

“And you both smell terrible- ow!” Pete elbowed Craig gently, almost growling.

“Don’t be rude.” Pete huffed.

“Nerd.”

“Loser.”

“Maybe I should kick you out and make you freeze your ass off. Put you in your place.” Craig stated, carefully bumping his nose against Pete’s head.

“Oh please, like you would.” Pete scoffed. “Pharaoh would keep me warm. He loves me.”

“I love you.”

Pete paused, settling a little. “I love you, too.”

“We should go home soon.”

“Okay.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> a) ok so tbh pharaoh is heavily based of a cattle dog i had when i was younger and lived on a ranch. he could play fetch for hooouuurrs but if you stopped throwing the ball he'd start tossing it for himself down the driveway. 
> 
> b) 'why was craig sleeping on the couch' hhe's a mess a bundle of problems and he likes the couch


End file.
